gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty School Drop Out
Beauty School Drop Out '''from ''Grease ''is featured in Glease, the sixth episode of Season Four. It is performed by Blaine with the girls of New Directions. After the awkward encounter between Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Finn, Rachel and Kurt embrace after Kurt says it was a bad idea to come to see the musical. Beauty School Drop Out then begins as the curtains drop. The audience applauds as Finn and Artie watch in awe. Blaine stands at the top, as Teen Angel. Sugar as Frenchie is part of the performance. The spotlight shines on Blaine as he sings, walking down the steps. The New Direction girls dance around him with hair curlers in their hairs, exactly like how it was done in Grease. Rachel and Kurt watch with satisfaction. Blaine then takes a seat next to Sugar as he continues to sing. As Blaine sings, his attention is stolen by a hurt Kurt, looking down. At the end of the performance, the audience applauds but Blaine looks up at the audience, particularly at Kurt. Lyrics '''Blaine: Your story sad to tell A teenage ne'er do well Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block Your future's so unclear now What's left of your career now? Can't even get a trade in on your smile New Directions Girls: La la la la la la la la Blaine: Beauty school dropout No graduation day for you Beauty school dropout Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up Baby get moving (New Directions Girls: Baby get moving) Why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you proving? (New Directions Girls: What are you proving?) You've got the dream but not the drive Blaine with New Directions Girls harmonizing: If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school! New Directions Girls: La la la la la la la la Blaine: Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls: Beauty school dropout) Hanging around the corner store Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls: Beauty school dropout) It's about time you knew the score Blaine with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Well they couldn't teach you anything You think you're such a looker But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker! Blaine: Baby don't sweat it (New Directions Girls: Don't sweat it) You're not cut out to hold a job Better forget it (New Directions Girls: Forget it) Who wants their hair done by a slob? Blaine with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the world is cruel Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school! Blaine: Baby don't blow it Don't put my good advice to shame Baby you know it Even Dear Abby'd say the same! Blaine with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta fly! Blaine: Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky! Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Errors *There are six chairs at the beginning of the performance and four chairs at the end of the performance. Gallery BSDO.JPG Tumblr mdk821NON61qjpvjfo3 500.gif Tumblr mdk821NON61qjpvjfo4 500.gif Tumblr mdkakllnM61qfgg1ao2 250.gif Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.35 AM.png Tumblr_mdnpvzMVBl1qj5qsno2_500.gif Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.18 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.17 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.13 AM.png Tumblr mdl7vxZQYa1rh0t24o1 500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease Category:Glee Songs